Broken Love
by ericaj318
Summary: A story about someone from Eobard Thawne's past coming back to find out what he's become since he left the 22nd c and how it will affect the two character's futures. Reverse Flash/OC


Chapter 1

" _Eobard, where are you going? It's the middle of the night," Ellie asked as she saw her startled fiance getting out of bed._

 _Eobard looked back at her, his face filled with a darkness she'd never seen, and he replied, "I have something I need to do but I will be right back. Don't worry," he finished, his tone softer._

 _She looked down, unsure of what to make of his sudden need to leave but he walked over to her and raised her chin to look up at him, "I promise I will be back before you even feel like I was gone. I love you," he said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips._

" _I love you too," she whispered before red lightening filled the room and he was gone._

 _Ellie Fletcher sat in their bed for the rest of the night and most of the next day waiting for him to return but he didn't._

* * *

 _Ellie filed a missing person's report on Eobard three days after his disappearance and after many years of searching, he was never found. However on one day, Ellie walked into the police station to ask if anyone had heard anything and the police had no idea who she was talking about._

" _Eobard Thawne?" she repeated, "He's been a missing person for years and you all have been hunting for a lead. What do you mean by who?"_

" _Ma'am, you may need to get checked out because there has never been an Eobard Thawne in this city," the officer replied as he walked away and went back to his work._

 _Ellie was shocked and confused as she went back to her home. She went into Eobard's lab to find any hint of where he might have gone. As she dug through his research, most everything had to do with The Flash back in 2015 so she decided to go back there in hopes of finding him._

 _Ellie rarely used her super speed which she'd gained accidently by walking in on Eobard's experiment but it came in handy when she needed it. She used his computer to calculate how fast she'd need to go in order to break the time barrier and then she went outside of her home._

 _Ellie took a deep breath and began running. She ran as fast as her feet would take her and at some point, the street she was on faded from view and she was on a new street in front of a place called STAR-Labs._

* * *

 _Ellie walked in to the building and rode on an elevator which opened to the main area of the lab, as far as she could tell, and three people, two men and a women._

 _The woman saw her first, "Barry," she said as the other two turned to look at her, their body's displaying a defensive stance._

" _Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of the men asked._

 _Ellie wasn't surprised by their reactions and she held up her hands as a sign of peace and replied, "My name is Ellie Fletcher and I came back in time to find my fiance, Eobard Thawne. I know he was obsessed with the Flash so I came here in hopes to bring him home," she explained._

" _Thawne had a fiance?" the other boy said, looking surprised._

" _Had?" Ellie replied, her heart sinking at his words._

 _The other man answered, "He's not here anymore. Hi, I'm Barry Allen and these two are Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. He was here in the form of the man who built this lab, Harrison Wells."_

" _He took on another person's form?" she replied, "What was he doing here? He left one night going on about needing to do something but never came back."_

" _He came back in time to kill me," Barry replied, "But my future self stopped him and he killed my mother instead. After that, he couldn't go back without more speed so he needed to make sure I still became the Flash. When we discovered the truth, his relative from our time killed himself to erase Thawne from existence."_

 _Ellie began feeling lightheaded at everything this young man was telling her. Her fiance had become a monster, "He was a brilliant scientist in our time and he became a speedster out of admiration from you. Why would he want you dead?"_

" _Come sit down," Caitlin offered as she walked over to help Ellie, "He found out that Barry would become his enemy so instead of facing him in a battle and possibly being inferior, he decided to get rid of the competition. But he's not dead."_

" _How could he not be dead?" Ellie asked, "In my time, no one knows he exists or existed at all. I guess the fact that I am a speedster as well is the only reason I remember him at all."_

" _He became a sort of time remnant so as long as he keeps moving he can exist," Barry replied, "I'm sorry that we have to be the ones to tell you what he's become but you're more than welcome to stay for a while if you need to until you can go home."_

" _Thank you," Ellie replied, "That is very nice of you considering what he did to all of you. But, I have nothing at home so I'm going to start a new life somewhere in this time period. Maybe if he comes back, he'll find me."_

* * *

 _One year later….._

 _Ellie Fletcher had made a life for herself in Star City. She found work as a journalist and reported on all meta related events in hopes to find some trace of Eobard. As she sat in her local coffee shop, a man in a trenchcoat walked in and straight to her table where he sat down._

" _Can I help you?" Ellie asked, looking confused._

" _My name is Rip Hunter and I am forming a team," the man introduced himself, "I believe you would be an exceptional addition and if you would like to join and make a difference in the world, meet me tomorrow on the roof of the hospital in Central City at 8 pm."_

" _What makes you think I'd be a fit for what you're looking for?" she replied, very unsure of what he might be after._

 _Rip looked at her, his face serious, "You are a speedster and I could use one of those on my team. You're the only one currently not living up to your potential. I hope to see you tomorrow night."_

 _He left and Ellie leaned back in her chair thinking over the decision he was asking her to make. She didn't use her speed so there was no reason to have her as a part of the team but he must already know that. She wondered who else he could have recruited. She knew Eobard couldn't be one of them because he was also a speedster. Ellie continued working on her article while sipping her coffee and deciding what to do._

 _The next evening after she turned in her story, Ellie thought to herself, 'You don't have a life here either. At least on a team you'd have a purpose.' So, she went._

* * *

" _We have to go down there and get the spear," Sara announced to the team._

 _Everyone jumped ready to go into action mode except for Ellie. Sara looked at her, disappointment all over her face, "Ellie, we could really use your help down there."_

" _I don't use my speed unless I have to," she replied, "I don't want it to consume me. I can pilot the ship to come and grab you guys if things get too crazy. Don't ask me to use my power."_

 _Sara sighed, "I'll never understand why Rip wanted you on this mission," she said as she left the bridge._

' _Me neither,' Ellie said to herself as she sat down and waited on any news from the team._

 _After what felt like hours, Sara came through Ellie's com, "Come get us! They have a speedster and he's too fast."_

" _A speedster?" Ellie asked as she told Gideon to take her to them. 'Gideon, open the cargo door on my mark,' she ordered, 'Rip wants to act like he's remembered who he is and I need to get eyes on this speedster.'_

" _Yes, Ms. Fletcher," Gideon replied._

 _Ellie hopped off of the ship and into action. She used her speed to get close to the Legion and as she slowed down to face them, she saw his face. She stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the face of a man she'd seen on strangers passing by for many years. Her heart skipped a beat even though deep down she knew this wasn't the same man she was supposed to marry. As she stood, lost in thought, Eobard stopped speeding around to get a look at the new player on the field and he felt his breath catch as he saw her face._

 _Eobard hadn't seen those blue eyes in so long, he'd almost forgotten what they looked like. He moved closer but still keeping some distance as he studied her familiar features, she had barely aged since the last time he'd seen her._

" _Ellie?" he asked, his voice hesitant worried he was hoping to see her but maybe she wasn't really there._

 _Ellie didn't answer as she looked at him. She could only confirm who she was with a simple nod. The rest of the Legends noticed he was off of his game but they didn't notice why and took advantage of taking down Darhk and Merlyn._

 _Eobard made a face as if to say he was sorry before he zoomed out of her sight and grabbed Rip Hunter, not knowing how useless their former Captain was to him. Once he had Rip, Darhk and Merlyn raced away as well leaving the team even further behind on their mission then when they'd started._

 _They slowly got back onto the Waverider and regrouped before meeting in Rip's office to discuss what to do next. Sara looked at her team as she began a speech, "I got the amulet back so if we can find a way to hook it up with Gideon, she may be able to lead us to the other pieces of the spear. We have to get to them and get Rip back before they realize he's useless to them and they kill him. Next, we need to find out who their speedster is because if he hadn't been a part of that fight tonight, we would've won. Any ideas?" she opened it up to the group._

 _Ellie listened for a moment as the team threw around ideas before she slowly raised her hand into the air knowing she could never speak over all of the other voices in the room._

" _Yes Ellie?" Martin asked, noticing her hand held high._

 _Ellie gave a courageous smile at him as the team quieted down and she spoke, "The speedster's name is Eobard Thawne. He is the man who took over the identity of Harrison Wells in Central City and made it his mission to destroy the Flash. He doesn't fully exist since his Grandfather shot himself to save everyone else so he has to keep moving or his death will catch up with him. I come from the same time frame as he originally did, when he was a scientist with big dreams and not a homicidal maniac. I was his fiance," she explained causing the entire team to look at her with their faces filled with shock._

" _We can use that as a weakness," Sara said immediately._

 _Jax shook his head as he added, "We can't use her as bait, Sara. That would be cruel to Ellie for us to dangle her front of him and then kill him or let time catch up with him or whatever will happen if he stops for too long."_

 _Ellie smiled at Jax, "Thank you but it won't hurt me, not now. The man I was going to marry was a nice man who was maybe on the eccentric side but never the less, nice. Eobard Thawne is not the same man anymore and I have already mourned his loss for myself. The problem to your plan is that he's seen my face now and he most likely won't be coming out anytime soon for that exact reason," she said, keeping her tone brave as she felt her heart break for the millionth time._

" _We keep it as a backup plan," Sara replied, not wanting to dwell on the conversation for Ellie's sake._

* * *

Present…

"So, we are going back to 1970 to find Nate's Grandfather and see where he put his piece to the spear? And, he works at NASA?" Ray asked after the team had unsuccessfully tried to intercept him where Rip had dropped him off.

Sara nodded, "That's the plan. History says he is a part of the Apollo 13 launch so that's where we'll find him."

"How will we get to him?" Martin asked, "NASA had the highest security in the country at that time."

Rip nodded, "I agree. We need to form a…"

Sara cut him off, "We will infiltrate as journalists, get him alone and then we'll go from there. Ready team?"

They all nodded as they took their seats and Sara launched them forward to 1970 which Ellie was actually excited about. Once they landed, the team broke into smaller units to infiltrate NASA. Once they had successfully gotten Nate's Grandfather alone, they got back together as one.

"What is this about and why am I having to look at that man's face again?" Henry asked as he had punched Rip right on sight.

Sara shook her head, "We are here for your piece of the spear. We get that you thought he was never going to come back for it but some very bad guys want the spear for themselves and this is the last piece. We have one and they have one, so we really need this."

"Well, you don't have to worry about my piece," he replied, "I put it where no man on Earth could ever locate it."

The team thought for a moment before Nate's lips curled into a proud yet mischievous grin, "You didn't?" he asked looking at Henry's face to confirm his suspicions.

Henry nodded so Marin asked, "Didn't what?"

Nate smiled again as he explained that his Grandfather had hidden his piece in the flag that was placed on the moon.

"I need to get back to control," Henry said after Nate spoke, "I'm glad we have this all figured out."

"You're right," Ray agreed, "Things must be pretty crazy around here right about now."

"What does that mean?" Henry asked, looking confused.

Ellie was confused as well, based on the history of this time period, "They didn't have an oxygen tank explode to jeopardize the mission?" she asked causing a few of her teammates to look at her with surprised expressions, "I have read a textbook, you know," she sassed.

"No, it has been a very smooth mission," Henry replied, his own face now filled with confusion once more.

"Of course," Sara sighed, exasperated, "One of them is on Apollo 13. We need some of our men in your control room because we are going to have to intercept that craft before it can get to the moon."

Henry didn't hesitate as he grabbed Martin, Jax and Rory to introduce them as British control men. Sara took the rest of the team, including Henry, back to the Waverider to intercept Apollo 13.

Once they were close enough Rip looked at Sara and asked, "What's your plan to get aboard the ship and stop them?"

"We have a small window when they go off of the live feed with Houston where Ray will fly on board and handle it," she replied causing Rip to look downtrodden.

Ellie sat by and anxiously awaited this mission to be at the end. She just wanted them to get the piece they needed so that all they would need to do from there was to get the piece the Legion had and do whatever they had to to ensure this spear could never get in the wrong hands again. As she sat, lost in her own thoughts mostly because she couldn't help in any way, she heard a voice over the com, a familiar voice.

"I can help you if you trust me," it said.

"Sara?" Ellie asked, her tone nervous.

Sara looked at Ellie with eyes filled with pity, "Thawne is the one in there with Ray. He got the piece but the ship is damaged and he can't lift off. I was trying to keep the comms off so you wouldn't hear him but I missed a moment. Thawne is offering to help Ray."

Ellie nodded, "Ok, well at least we got the spear. How are we coming along with our own ship issues?" she quickly changed the subject.

Sara shook her head, "Things aren't great right now."

Ellie sat back and waited. She wanted to help in any way she could but she was fully aware that unless speed was necessary she was useless which she seemed to notice Rip feeling as well.

Eventually after all hell broke loose, Ray and Eobard did team up and get the lam functional enough to launch. "Come down here with us," Sara said after they had gotten Ray and Thawne off of the lam, "He's coming on board."

"I'm not so sure," Ellie began to reply but Sara stopped her, "You need to face him because until you do, you'll never be fully over what has happened."

Ellie nodded regretfully as she followed the team, armed with speedster weapons to the bay doors to 'welcome' Eobard Thawne.

He walked on board and looked around, "Nice to see you all again but you don't need to be so cautious. I'm not going to kill me ride home," he said snarkily until his eyes fixated on Ellie, "You're here?"

She nodded as they took him to the brig, "Watch him," Sara told Ellie but Ellie knew that really meant to get out all of her feelings while she had the chance.

Once they were alone, Eobard dropped the attitude he'd shown when he came on board and walked to the glass edge of the cell, "Ellie, I never meant to leave you alone like that. I sincerely thought I could just come back and that's all I've wanted since I realized my powers were drained and I was stuck. All I could think about was getting back to you. When I finally was able to travel through time again and come home, you were gone. I've missed you so much," he said, his voice tender like she'd remembered it.

Ellie held back the tears that threatened to fall because he was saying everything she had hoped to hear so many times over the last years as she tirelessly looked for him. She had to be strong now though because the man who ran into the night all that time ago was gone now, "Eobard, I've wanted to hear you say those words for a very long time. I searched and searched for you until I had figured out what you'd done. I used my own speed to come back to the time you'd gone to but I wish I never had. I wish I had stayed in our time and thought of you as gone because that would be a much better memory then what you have become now. You've turned into a monster, Eobard," she stated, still fighting to sound strong and not show how much she wanted to forgive what he'd done and open the doors to embrace him as she'd longed to do.

Eobard shook his head, "I'm not, Baby. Everything I did was to come home and now everything I have done is to rewrite reality so that I can exist again and stop running. Don't you see?" she could hear the pleading tone in his voice as she listened to his words but she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter why you murdered innocent people," she began, "What matters is that you did and it's changed you. I have wanted to find you again and pick up where we left off and finally marry you but you're not the man of my dreams anymore. You're exactly the opposite," she finished as she stormed out of the room unable to hold in her breakdown for another second.

Ellie went back to her room where she let it all out, unable to control year's worth of hope now crushed. She was worried she'd spent so much time hoping to find him that she wouldn't be able to move on. As she sat there, knees to her chest, her doors slid open. She looked up to see Eobard standing in her room, still wearing his NASA suit.

"You escaped?" she asked, sucking back her tears and snot and hoping to look semi presentable.

"Nothing on this ship can truly hold me," he replied as he stepped closer causing Ellie to back against her wall, "You have no reason to fear me."

"You're wrong there," she replied, knowing if she got in his way ever he'd see it in his mind as having no choice but to destroy her.

"Come with me," he asked, holding his hand out to her.

Ellie stood and walked toward him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She moved closer and closer until she was right in front of him and she placed one hadn on his chest while she put the other on his cheek. She pulled his face down to hers until he was close enough for her to place a soft kiss onto his lips.

When her lips touched his, Eobard felt something he hadn't felt since he was Harrison Wells and he could experience that man's love for his own lost fiance. He embraced the kiss and let the warmth of everything they were wash over him.

Ellie pulled back and looked into his eyes, no long attempting to hold back any of her tears as she whispered, "Goodbye, Eobard. Our story is over."

Eobard wanted to protest and make a case for them, that they could still pick up where they left off but his watch beeped which meant Black Flash was coming for him.

"Go," she whispered and then watched as his face filled with regret before the same red lightning that had sped away from her the first time did it again.


End file.
